peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl's Tape 05 - May 1982
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape 05 - May 1982 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1982-05 ; Comments *Another in the Karl's Tapes series consisting of edited tracks from Kid Jensen and John Peel shows. *KJ show is from 24th May 1982. Tracklisting *'File a' starts with Kid Jensen show 24th May 1982 *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Green Fingers (KJ session) *Fun Boy Three: Way To London (album - FB3) Chrysalis CHR 1383 *The Mothmen : Wadada (7" ) Do It Records 1982 *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Cascade (KJ session) *Yellowman: Yellowman Getting Married (7") Greensleeves YELLOW 1 *Altered Images: Pinky Blue (7") Epic EPC A2426 *''strange little comedy interlude'' possibly overdubbed *New Age: Livin For Now (12") Dining Out TUX 18 *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Painted Bird (KJ session) *27:59 Next segment is Peel show of 24 May 1982 *Scritti Politti: Asylums In Jerusalem (session) 24 May 1982 *Fall: Bingo Master's Break-Out ( 24 May 1982 *Defects: Survival (7") WXYZ ABCD3 24 May 1982 *Misty In Roots: Jah Bless Africa (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite ‎PU 101 ALB 24 May 1982 *Scritti Politti: Jacques Derrida (session) 24 May 1982 *John Cooper Clarke: The Day The World Stood Still (album - Zip Style Method) Epic EPC 85667 24 May 1982 *Drummonetts: Drop Me A Line (7" - Funky Soul / Drop Me A Line) Bradley 45-1410 *A Certain Ratio: All Night Party (7") Factory FAC 5 24 May 1982 *Eek-A-Mouse: Ganja Smuggling (album - Wa-Do-Dem) Greensleeves GREL 31 24 May 1982 *Scritti Politti: A Slow Soul (session) 24 May 1982 *tape flip to File b *Sir Coxsone Sound: So Much Dub To Give (album - King Of Dub Rock Part 2) Regal RLP 001 24 May 1982 *Rapid Dance: Fragments Of Youth (7") Resolute RO 1 24 May 1982 *Elmore James: The Sky Is Crying 24 May 1982 *Next bit from Kid Jensen though may switch back to Peel later *King Trigger: The River (7") Chrysalis CHS 2623 or (KJ Session) First broadcast 4th Feb 1982 http://fruitierthanthou.blogspot.co.uk/2013/07/king-trigger-kid-jensen-session-4th.html *Roxy Music: Take A Chance With Me (7" ) 1982 Polydor EG *China Crisis : Animals And Jungles (Jensen Session 25 May 1982) *China Crisis : You Never See It (Jensen Session 25 May 1982) *Kid Creole & The Coconuts: I'm A Wonderful Thing, Baby (7" ) Ze Records 1982 *King Trigger: Vodka (KJ Session) First broadcast 4th Feb 1982 *Aretha Franklin: Ain't No Way (7") Atlantic 1962 *King Trigger : ''Walking Poison (KJ Session) First broadcast 4th Feb 1982 '' *China Crisis : Hana Hana (Jensen Session 25 May 1982) *Gang Of Four: I Love A Man In Uniform (7" ) EMI 1982 *Endgames: We Feel Good (Future's Looking Fine) (12") Mercury GAME 12 *King Trigger : Sight of Blood (KJ Session) First broadcast 4th Feb 1982 *Gregory Isaacs: Cream Of The Crop (7" ) African Museum *Sugar Minott: Dance Hall Style (7" ) Black Roots 1981 *Charge: Fashion (7") Kamera ERA 007 *Altered Images: Song Sung Blue (7" ) Epic 1982 Category:Mixtape Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Karl's Tapes Category:1982 Category:Unknown File ;Name *K198205sideA and K198205sideB ;Length *01:02:24 and 01:02:46 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. * ;Available *Mooo Category:Mixtape Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Karl's Tapes Category:1982 Category:Unknown